Only Hope
by Echo O'Rourk
Summary: (Rated for slash) H/D songfic based on Mandy Moore's "only hope" neither one is happy, for both of them want to be with the other. Will it ever work out? (First HP slash fic! Please R&R)


ONLY HOPE  
  
by Waterfall  
  
A/N: This is a Harry/Draco slash and my first HP slash fic, so, read only if you  
  
won't kill me for writing slash and only if you won't be offended. Please leave  
  
comments and constructive criticism!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS  
  
WORK OF FICTION, IT IS MY ORIGINAL WORK AND I AM MAKING NO  
  
MONEY OFF OF IT. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.  
  
PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER TWO: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG (or title) IN THIS FAN  
  
FICTION. IT IS ONLY HOPE PERFORMED BY MANDY MOORE. I AM  
  
MAKING NO MONEY USING THIS SONG AND IT IS MEANT FOR  
  
ENJOYMENT ONLY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat there, staring at him, he didn't know what to do, he was so unhappy with Cho, she wasn't what he wanted, and he knew that now. He stared at the Slytherin with the platinum blond hair that was slicked back. How Harry longed to kiss him, to hold the boy in his arms, to tell him the truth, to say how much he loved him. Harry knew his chances were slim. So he walked outside into the bitter cold.  
  
iThere's a song that inside of my soul.   
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.   
  
I'm awake in  
  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again./i  
  
Draco stared at the boy with the lightning shaped scar on his head. He watched the boy with his untidy black hair, his green eyes, his glasses. He was a brave Gryffindor, how could they ever go out? He was a Slytherin, he was supposed to taunt The-Boy-Who-Lived, and now he found himself staring at him longingly, wanting to be more than enemies with him, more than friends. Draco sighed, knowing that his last hope at happiness was the Gryffindor boy, but he didn't know if it would ever happen.  
  
iSo I lay my head back down,   
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours.   
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope./i  
  
Harry sat in the bitter cold, wanting to feel someone come and sit next to him, someone who he really loved, but at the moment he was with Cho, and he felt her sit down, but he didn't love her, well, maybe he did, but as a sister, not in that way. He smiled as she talked about quidditch. He sat, dreaming of his blond haired slytherin. Why couldn't he be the one sitting next to him, why couldn't he be happy. Why couldn't he  
  
make it work?  
  
iSing to me the song of the stars.   
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.   
  
When it feels like my dreams are  
  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again./i  
  
Draco went back to his dormitory, it was the Christmas Holiday, usually he'd be home with his mother and father, opening presents, pretending to be perfectly happy, but he wasn't. He stared out the window at the green eyed Gryffindor. He saw Cho sit next to him and Draco turned away. How could he be happy with her? Draco didn't understand. So he walked over to his bed and laid down his head, trying to think of some way for it to work...  
  
iSo I lay my head back down,   
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours.   
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope./i  
  
Draco gave up on dealing with it and saw Cho walk away from the boy with the green eyes and lightning scar. The Slytherin left through the commonroom and walked out to where the Gryffindor was sitting, waiting to be noticed, and he was. Harry saw him there within a second. He felt his presence, his insides turn to jelly as Draco sat down. Draco smiled and leaned in closer. He loved this, he loved it all. He looked straight through the glasses into the green eyes he loved so much.   
  
  
  
iI give you my destiny.   
  
I'm giving you all of me.   
  
I want your symphony.   
  
Singing in all that I am.   
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back./i  
  
Harry smiled, he felt the Slytherin lean in, and so did he. The boy with the  
  
platinum blond hair, who had always taunted him, made him feel horrible, yet wonderful at the same time, was finally his. Harry finally had the chance. They kissed, it was not some simple kiss, it was passionate, it was felt. Both suddenly felt happy, both felt like themselves for the first time ever. They finally pulled away and stared at each other. Draco was amazed, Harry was so happy. Of course, it would happen, they'd make it happen, it was meant to be, each of them were the other's only hope.  
  
/iSo I lay my head back down,   
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
Only Hope/i 


End file.
